


Angry

by Iruka_Yuywell



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka_Yuywell/pseuds/Iruka_Yuywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More inner-thoughts. Not saying who. I think it's obvious. I doubt Duo'll hurt me for this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Sotsu does...

**Angry**

The day dawned gray and humid. I should have stayed in the warm haven of my disheveled bed. In all honesty I wanted to stay there. I had no real reason to get up. I should have let the uneven pattern of the rain on the roof lull me back to the one place I was ever truly free. Instead I rose to face the world.

First order of business was to clean my arms. The prior night's activities now showed their crusty remains in the red slashes that would adorn my body for the next week or so. As gently as I could, I wiped at them. Still one or two of the lines re-opened, sending rivets of crimson life down, threatening to stain my cloths. Ignoring the smell of the alcohol, I lapped them up. No use letting good blood go to waste. I'd spilled enough already.

Having wrapped fresh gauze around my personal punishments, I dressed in my favorite loose sweatshirt and jeans. If anyone were to grace me with a visit, and I doubt they would, I couldn't let them see anything. Duo would have my head if he knew and I knew that they would tell him. No one keeps things from Shinigami. At least no one who cares for their life. Which at times like this, I don't.

Oh don't give me that "but don't you love him" look. I never loved him like that. Never. Duo's more like my brother than anything else. Besides, he has someone else. I know it and I support them. Honest I do.

But getting back to my day. I didn't even have to think about breakfast. As usual, I skipped it. Why eat if I'm not hungry, ne? Running my fingers through my hair, I headed down to the office. Short commute. Comes with living at my workplace.

The sun, having deciding to peek from behind the clouds, brighten as the day wore on. Sometimes I really have beautiful days. People like me have no place in them.

Having finished what few transactions were needed for that day, I headed back up to my apartment. There were a few messages on the home machine. Mostly people wanted to sell me meaningless things.

But at the end of all the mindless dribble lay a small ray of light. Duo and the others were going clubbing and had actually invited me to come. Who was I to turn them down? Rushing back to my room, I dressed with little thought to the proper lady my mother had raised me to be. I am who I am.

Heero came to pick me up sometime later. After that it's mostly a blur. I think I got drunk. I like the numbness that brings. But that's probably what got me where I am now.

I insisted I could see myself home. I'm an ex-soldier aren't I? I can protect myself. If that were true, then why am I laying in an alley, dying, in a pool of my own blood? It really grates my nerves. Not the fact that I'm going to die. No that I would have done on my own sooner or later. No, what miffs me is that some one would have the nerve to do it for me.

How dare they?

 


End file.
